


"Y2AJ"

by resonatingkitty



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Y2AJ, jeristyles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 06:25:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6144466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resonatingkitty/pseuds/resonatingkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris just can't get over the fact that AJ actually said "Y2AJ".</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Y2AJ"

**Author's Note:**

> This is just me wanting something fluffy and trying to get a feel for writing this ship. 
> 
> It's kinda hard not to ship these two as I think Jericho is captaining the ship, itself. 
> 
> Isn't too terribly long but I'll more than most likely write me in the future.

“Y2AJ”

AJ shoots a worried glance at Chris sitting in the passenger seat. This was approximately the twentieth time that that word had fallen from Chris’ lips since their segment on Raw. AJ was slightly concerned as to why Chris was repeating the word over and over like it was the most interesting thing he’d heard in his forty five years of life. He didn’t question it though, just left the man alone as he shifted his gaze back to the road as he drove them back to their shared hotel room. 

“Y2AJ”

Chris was looking out the window of their rental - a truck because AJ had gotten to pick since it had been his turn to drive - with a small smile on his face. He was honestly giddy, had been ever since AJ had called the two of them by their tag name, Y2AJ. It had completely made his night and he just couldn’t stop repeating the word. 

“Y2AJ”

“Chris” 

They’re in their hotel room. Chris had just gotten out of the bathroom from taking his shower. AJ had already gotten his and was sprawled out on his side of the single bed on his stomach, face buried in the pillow. Chris had thought he’d been asleep already - he found out pretty early in their relationship that once AJ got a good hot shower and cleaned and comfortable after a long day it was lights out pretty quick - so he’d whispered the team name once more with a smile. He hadn’t expected to hear AJ’s muffled but still recognizable drawl in return. 

AJ turned his head to the side, enough where he could crack open his eyes and gaze at Chris as the man stood beside the bed. 

“Why are ya sayin’ Y2AJ over an’ over again?” His voice is thick with sleep, tired, making his drawl thicker. 

“Because it’s the best thing ever.” Chris answered, crawling into bed, lying on his side facing AJ. He pulls the covers up over himself before reaching out to drape an arm over AJ’s back. 

“Is is it?” AJ asks, shifting closer, giving a knowing smile “You just been sayin’ it cuz I said it ain’t ya?”

“Mayyyybe” Chris grins before leaning forward to nuzzle the side of AJ’s head, laughing softly when the man pulled away with a weak, groggy noise of protest. 

“You’re unbelievable,” AJ mumbles, shifts until he’s on his side, facing away from Chris. He doesn’t pull away from Chris though, instead, he moves back until his bare back is pressed against Chris’ bare chest. Chris’ arm tightens around his waist when he gets comfortably situated. 

“I might be that,” Chris whispers, burying his face in the crook of AJ’s neck and shoulder. AJ’s hair is silk soft against his skin. “Hey will you say it one more time?” 

“If I do will you promise to leave me alone an let me sleep?” 

“Promise.” 

A sigh falls from AJ’s lips before he makes Chris all giddy all over again. 

“Y2AJ”


End file.
